Sonny Love triangle between Chad and James
by radicalchickster
Summary: Kind of self explanatiory. For the record, I do not own Sonny With a Chance nor do I own any of the characters. Thanks, love you guys... bye.


"No way," Tawni squawks loudly, despite noticing my entirely peeved expression. Her voice drops an octave, "You guys seriously didn't do it, did you?"

"Yes," I say through gritted teeth, sighing loudly. We're sitting on an overstuffed couch in my dressing room. Her feet are propped on the gleaming marble coffee table, a hint of incredulity lurking in her eyes.

"How long ago did you, you know…" She trails off, unbelievably frustrated as I am at the news. It felt wrong not to tell her sooner, especially a month after Chad and I spent the whole weekend together and managed to partake in a steamy sex exploit in his bathroom shower.

I reach for the water bottle resting on the coffee table's surface and slug it down vigorously. "A few weeks ago, "I explain. "I wasn't sure at first if I was truly going to go through with it, but then I did and it was amazing."

"Holy shit, Sonny." Tawni says clucking in dismay. "I don't know what to say. Honestly, this comes as a shock and I never would have expected that you'd be such a little vixen."

"Well, I am." I roll my eyes, pressing my hand to my still flat stomach. Nothing's changed, I tell myself. It's been a month and Chad has been avoiding me like the plague.

"How'd you know it was the right time?" Tawni interjects, flipping her buttery blonde waves over one shoulder, and biting her lip down hard.

"When I started getting this warm feeling inside me, like I couldn't just wait and the way he looked at me; he signified it was all right.

Tawni's lights up, "Are you guys official?"

"No," I add quietly, feeling miserable as is. "I don't know what's going on. He doesn't return my calls. At all."

"Probably because he doesn't like you!" Zora shoots back, through a hidden spot in the vent of the wall.

"Go away!" I say, my voice dripping ice.

"Where you spying the whole time? Goddamn it, Zora. This is not an open discussion." Tawni roars, eyes blazing with annoyance.

I hug my knees to my chest in distress, setting the water bottle back on the table and trying to keep the blinding hot tears from making their way down my face. Tawni wags her finger at a chuckling Zora all the while, lecturing her on the epitome of privacy. Through the wide bay window of my dressing room, I spot his sun kissed hair in a heartbeat, glowing in protest to his tanned face. His muscular six pack glistens with sweat beneath the harsh rays of sunlight spilling across the parking lot, and a ghost of a smile plays at his lips. Trashy Portlyn comes ambling over to his Hot Rod. Mar's "I want to be a billionaire" blasts from built in speakers.

"Chad," I hear her whine. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure," Chad's grin is blindingly white, causing Portlyn to lean in and brush her chest up against his bare body.

"Do you see him?" I say seething with anger.

"Yep," Tawni says flatly. "And, didn't I tell you better?"

"Shut up," I clench my jaw and bolt from my room in a flurry. As I make my way out into the parking lot, the one person I thought I would never see again, approaches me out of nowhere. "Sonny," James says, his dark eyes drinking in my own. "What brings you here?"

"I could say the same," I say fiercely, glowering at him.

"Whoa, feisty. I like that." James grins easily, his eyes roving up and down my body. God, I feel like punching him.

"Listen, I have no time for you." I chew my bottom lip.

"Sure you don't, cause you're just so wrapped up in golden boy Chad Dylan Cooper." James's brows furrow. "I see how it is, Munroe."

"Look," I steeple my hands to my temple in aggravation. "If only you knew what was going on, maybe you'd understand."

"What you don't get," James says softly. "Is that I want to get inside your head."

"Why now?"

"Good question, I guess cause when I was on my way all this time to L.A… I couldn't stop thinking about you." James confesses.

"How many times have you used that line on a girl?" I say hotly.

"A lot," James admits. "But, I really mean it Sonny. Everytime, I look at you… my heart does this weird thing… in a good way." James flushes. Holy cow! He really does like me.

James steps closer, his mouth inches away from my own. And, suddenly without even thinking straight; my lips find his. The kiss is soft, and makes my heart flutter. So, unlike his failed attempt at frenching back at Grady's party a few months ago. If possible, he's gotten even better.

"Who gave you kissing lessons, sweetie?" I hear a throaty voice chime in. We pull away, baffled. James's eyes rove to the ground in embarrassment, and I position my arms across my chest in defiance. Cause it's Portlyn and she's glaring at me with a look of pure hatred. Question; why would she hate me when she's the one hanging all over my Man?

"James," Chad steps in, his expression desolate. "What are you doing with my girl?"

"We were just… experimenting." I say in a raw tone of despair.

"Uh-huh," Chad's blue eyes bore like lasers into my own. I notice they have a somewhat glazed quality to them and gape at him in question. "It's Vodka," Chad says. "Want some?" He offers the bottle to me, and I take it. The Absolut burns like fire down my throat, I cough loudly.

"You all right," Chad pats me on the back lightly, his sweet breath hitting my neck.

"Yeah, fine." I sputter.

"Something tells me you're not, else you wouldn't make out with my boyfriend." Portlyn hisses.

"It was a kiss!" Me and James protest in unison. "Nothing more!"

Although at this point, I realize I'm kind of stuck between the two. Because, that kiss was the sweetest thing I ever experienced. And, yet Chad's hard, passionate soft edge kisses race through my mind, tantalizing me. Oh, god I can't believe it. I've fallen for both of them.

Chad turns to me expectant, "Well, was it just a kiss?"

"I…" I trail off uncertain. "I don't know."


End file.
